One in the Same
by AtallerAlice
Summary: SEQUAL TO TWO OF A KIND! We join are favorite girls and of course the Cullens as they face battles, loss, love,and new changes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Weddings

BPOV

Today Jake and Dakota are getting married. Ashton and Lexis have already gotten married so they won't miss the wedding. Kelsy is Dakota's maid of honor and Alice,me, and Morgan are her bridesmaids. Jake has picked Edward as his best man, and the groomsmen are Emmett,Jasper,and Ashton.

Hopefully nothing goes wrong, and hopefully Emmett doesn't get bored.

Marcus is walking Dakota down the aisle as we speak and she looks as beautiful as ever. You know when we were kids, I always told her that she'd be a great wife, and that she'd probably get married before e. She of course said that, she was just to wild and loud for a man, and that no man would ever want to be with her. So I think we both proved ourselves worng, I got married first, and she will be loved and Jake is just the right kind of man for her. Carlisle is the preist.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to join these two people together." Carlisle started as Jake and Dakota gazed into each other.

So we went through the cermony and got to the vows

"Dakota, when I first saw you it was like I was a blind man seing first the first time the shining sun. You are my sun Dakota, my world, my everything. The moment you said yes to me you made me the happiest man on the planet.I promise to love, to hold and to cherish you for the rest of eternity and I will always be there for you in a fight or trouble. I love you." Jake told her smiling at her.

Now everyone here was either a vampire or werewolf so...

"Stop it you gonna make me cry. But anyway, I love you Jake, the forst time I saw you when we were kids having mud wars with Bella. You have always been my life, and when you got on your knee and purposed to me all I could think was how did I get so lucky to have this wonderful,caring, loving man to myself and keep him for an eternity. I promise that was you stop changing into a wold if you want me to bite you- well let me just say you better bite back." Dakota told him chuckling a little at the end.

"Do you Jacob take Dakota to be your lawfully weddied wife for all eternity?" Carlisle asked

"I do." Jake said sqeezing Dakota's hand

"And do you Dakota-"

"Of course if I didn't would I be here. I'm ready to be his forever and always. He is MINE! yes I do." She told a shocked Carlisle.

"You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle said as Dakota and Jake shared a long, passionite kiss

"Yo! Dakota save that for the honeymoon!" Emmett shouted earning a slap by Rosalie

"Dakota I am so sorry but there's this girl on the phone speaking some language but from what I gather it's bad." Jane said walking in with a phone.

"No problem. If we have to go then that jusgt means a longer honeymoon and it will be more passionite." Dakota said taking the phone and talking a few minutes.

"The girl said that theres been a bunch of killings and humans are alomst close to finding out. We have to go stop the vampires." Dakota stated sad and looking down. Jake bent down and whispered something to her making her giggle.

"Oh all right girls lets go get our robes." Kelsy said. As Dakota kissed Jake again. Few miutes later they were gone.

APOV

_Vision:_

_The girls walking into a field. _

_"Hello Five. Nice of you to join us." A girl with pitch black hair said to The Five the others watching Dakota as she stepped foreward to greet the girl._

_"Greetings, we recieved word of many killings and the humans were close to finding out the truth. We are here to take care of the problem." She said as Morgan,Alyssa,Chelsy relaxed but Kelsy moved closer to Dakota._

_"Dakota I do not think we are alone." Kelsy whispered._

_About 300 newborns stepped out of the forest surounding The girls as they formed a cirlce protecting each others back_

_"You see girls I'm tired of this silly little game you are playing. So I decided to take you out on my grounds." The girl smirked_

_The girls said one thing before they were attacked, no way of living, _

_Ambush._

_End Vision_

"We need to leave now! The girls need our help and we need to be fast.!" I yelled as everyone just looked at me.

"GUYS MOVE UNLESS YOU WANT TO PLAN A FUNRAL!" I yelled at them and then they were off.

_**Few hours later...**_

We were getting close to where I saw te vision and when I looked up there was pillers of smoke in the sky.

"No." I whispered saking my head aas everyone followed looking up at them. We heard someone yelling

"Go! Run and don't turn back! I love yoy guys leave now please I'll be fine, I promise." we heard and then nothing till a loud boom and crying coming towards us. We all took a defensive crouch but soon stood when we saw that it was the girls minus Dakota, they were limping, vemon dripping, and were attaching limbs back together.

"Are you guys okay?!" Lexis asked but all they did was look up at the growing smoke at the sight they sobbed more harder.

"Dakota-sob- saved -sob-us-sob.! She told us-sob- to leave- sob- we tried to help but- sob- it was to late." Kelsy said in between sobs Jake had ran to the site and screamed Dakota's name making us all run to him. He was kneeling on the ground next to a burnt, body, a burnt moving body.

"Oh God!" The Girls said leaning onto each other. Carlisle walked towards Jake and Dakota as Jake heard movement he got into a crouch, Carlisle held up his hands. Dakota mouned make Jake turn back to her.

"Jake..." she mumbled

"I'm here baby, I'm here, I'm not leaving." He said to her softly cradling her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry." She said more clearly and opeing her eyes.

"Why are you sorry? Your the one whos hurt." He said to her brushing her hair as we all watched her heal a little bit faster than a normal vampire.

"Because we have to wait for our honeymoon." Dakota told him. He chuckled kissing her nose


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_"Because we have to wait for our honeymoon."Dakota said as Jake chuckled and kissed her nose._

DPOV (Beginning of vision)

The Girls and I walked into this big field and faced a girl with pitch black hair. The Girls were very nervous. They relaxed as I spoke but Kelsy moved closer to me.

"Dakota I do not think we are alone." She whispered to me. As we watched in horror as 300 hundred newborns walked out of the forest surrounding us. We all said one thing before being attacked. 'Ambush'

"Kelsy creat some vines anything, keep them off the others." I told Kelsy as I took apart a newborn

"Dakota I am not leaving you to fight by yourself." She replied with vemon

"You will, if I say you will. It will not do the orld any good if we all die. Lexi can take my place." I told her jumping in her fight taking over the newborn. We looked around the Girls are losing and fast. I looked at Kelsy and grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you Kelsy, you, the Girls, the Cullens, Jake, and the pack. Take care of them, if I die you will take my place as leader. Protect them Kels. And tell Jake I love him and that I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. Tell him I want him to move on." I told her before throwing her back with the Girls.

"Go!Run do not look back! I love you!" I yelled at them as they left crying and in pain. As I turned back to the army set for my death.

"You do know that once we kill you that we'll go after them." The leader asked me.

"No because when I die, you'll die as well." and with that I let all my powers come over and it caused a loud boom burning everyone and killing the army.

I was slipping into darkness when I heard Jake sobbing and screaming my name.

"Jake.." I moaned.

"I'm here baby. I'm not leaving, I'm here." He told me brushing my hair back making me wince alittle.

"I'm sorry." i told him.

He chuckled " Why are you sorry? Your the one whos hurt." He told me.

"Because we have to wait for our honeymoon."

I tried to open my eyes but I fell into darkness the last thing I heard was Jake calling my name.

KPOV

I kept seeing what Dakota told me over and over.

_"Kelsy creat some vines anything, keep them off the others." Dakota told me as I took apart a newborn_

_"Dakota I am not leaving you to fight by yourself." I replied with vemon_

_"You will, if I say you will. It will not do the orld any good if we all die. Lexi can take my place." Dakota told me jumping into my fight taking over the newborn. We looked around the Girls are losing and fast. She looked at meand grabbed mein a hug._

_"I love you Kelsy, you, the Girls, the Cullens, Jake, and the pack. Take care of them, if I die you will take my place as leader. Protect them Kels. And tell Jake I love him and that I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. Tell him I want him to move on." Dakota told me before throwing meback with the Girls._

_"Go!Run do not look back! I love you!" She yelled at us as we left crying and in pain. As she turned back to the army set for her death_

_I should've fought harder for her she always protects us. But when she needed us I ran._ I thought as a sob broke through me

"Kelsy it was not your fault. Dakota knew what she was doing." Edard told me seeing what I was thinking.

"Yes it is. If I had helped then Dakota would be on her honeymoon not knocked out burnt and COULD DIE ANY MOMENT!" i said and Jake ran out their room growling at me,

"Do not say that! Dakota is strong she will over come this she is a fighter!" He shouted at me before running back to Dakota and yelling for Alice

"Alice do you see anything?" Jacob asked her pleading

"YES! She'll wake up Jacob!" Alice screamed

"When?" Jake asked excited

Alice's voice was cautious "Um I don't know...but she will."

"WELL LOOK HARDER!" Jake growled at Alice before Jasper ran at Jacob

"Just go. Please." Jake said broken.

JPOV

She'll wake 'll wake 'll wake 'll wake up. Yeah just keep telling yourself that Jacob.

"Dakota baby I need you to wake up. We need you babe please." I said softly stroking her face being careful of her burns.

"Please Dakota, wake up. For me? For us? I love you Dakota i can't live without you." I tried again. I got my hand sqeezed

"Honey? Wake up Dakota. Heal." I told her as I watched Dakota heal completely before my eyes and she opened her eyes.

"Dakota!" I shouted in joy kissing her with as much passion.

"Who are you?" My angel asked me.

"It's me Jake. Your husband. Don't you remember." I asked looking down. My own Wife didn't remember me... and them I was on my back with My personal angel on top.

"Of course silly! How could I forget my wonderful,handsome,caring,loving, husband? What kind of wife would I be?" She asked me beofre kissing me.

I grinned " It's great to have you back love. You had scared." i told her.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Jacob was so upset, he looked like someone just eat his mountain lion. I hope Dakota will be okay...

_Vision:_

_We are all in the throne rom, Dakota ahad just woke up. A small blonde girl walks into the room and straight up to Dakota she only makes it a few steps before Jacob tackles her.._

_"What do you want of Dakota." He asked growling. The girl looks back at Dakota. Dakota smiled and said_

_"Honey, let the girl come, she means no harm." Dakota said as he let the girl go and helped her up._

_"Sorry, about that.I'm just protective of Dakota-she's my wife." Jacob told her as her eyes went wide before returining to normal size._

_"Um, my name is Nicole. I was changed by this woman Victoria and I'd like to join the Five's guard." Nicole said looking down, Dakota glids forward and sweeps her into a hug._

_"Welcome, I would love for you to join but first you must train." Dakota her before Jane walks and growls at Nicole._

Okay that's werid. Huh, looks like Dakota woke up-Jake's about to combust with happiness.

"Dakota is awake." I told everyone.

JPOV(JANE)

There is one person I can not stand and that is Nicole. This girl, human, Nicole Heather Korien had a on again off again with him in her mind. Kept following us, finally we lost her and I hope we never see her again...I think my big sister is waking up. YAY.

NPOV

I was told of the Five, and already had a great sense of respect for them. The Twins, Dakota and Kelsy are always called either The Terror Twins or the Devils Helpers. When I said that they seem nice I was laughed at and told ' just wait till you meet them.' Anyway the others were talked about less and it seemed Dakota was the Leader. I hope they welcome me.

BPOV

We are all in the throne rom, Dakota had just woke up. A small blonde girl walks into the room and straight up to Dakota she only makes it a few steps before Jacob tackles her..

"What do you want of Dakota." He asked growling. The girl looks back at Dakota. Dakota smiled and said

"Honey, let the girl come, she means no harm." Dakota said as he let the girl go and helped her up.

"Sorry, about that.I'm just protective of Dakota-she's my wife." Jacob told her as her eyes went wide before returining to normal size.

"Um, my name is Nicole. I was changed by this woman Victoria and I'd like to join the Five's guard." Nicole said looking down, Dakota glids forward and sweeps her into a hug.

"Welcome, I would love for you to join but first you must train." Dakota her before Jane walks and growls at Nicole.

"Didn't we get rid of you?" Jane asked Nicole coldly. Nicole just stared at Jane who started to smile at Nicole, but it wasn't Nicole who was in pain it was Jane.

"What are you doing to my little sister?!" Dakota shouted not mad, amused.

"Umm, redirected her power at her. That's my gift I can turn people's power on themselves if they use it on me." Nicole said worrid

"Okay I want you to train now. You will be one of Dakota's personial guards." Jake told Nicole

"Jakie, I'm fine I can take care of myself. But if it makes you feel better...." Dakota said becasue Jake gave her a look. Plus she wants him to be happy.

"But I do have rules Nikki. First, what I say goes, i will ask for opioins but still, second Jake is to be listened to because he is King Five as I'm Queen Five and 'cuz he's my husband, lastly Your will work your your way up from guard to trusted protected to sister. Sister being high." Dakota told her. then pointed out everyone The Cullens, the pack are the main family.

"Nikki?"Nicole asked cautious as Jane snickered before walking up to Dakota and sat on her lap. Nicole's eyes went wide when she did that making Jane laugh harder.

"Yep that's your nick name. Jane is Jay or Jannie, Jacob is Jake, and so on we have eternity. Now go train." Dakota said as Alec walked in took one look at Nicole and walked right back out

"Alec!" Dakota yelled and he walked back in.

"Yeah what do you want?" Alec asked Dakota and Nicole gasped

"Aww Lil Ally. I just wanted to say hi. But since you were rude.. you are in charge of training Nicole." Dakota told him grinning as he paled.

"Fine come this way." He grumbled as he led a pale scared Nicole out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Bella made me and the guys leave the castle. I understand though... I missed Bella---wait...is that music. Emmett and Jasper followed me and when we turned the corner we saw something that left even Emmett speechless. The girls were dancing and singing...

**Dakota:**

He was a boy  
she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk  
she did ballet **- at this Bella did a perfect piilla and spin-tuck.**  
What more can I say? -**The Girls shook their heads shugging their shoulders.**  
He wanted her  
shed never tell **-They put their fingers over their mouth.**  
secretly she wanted him as well

**Kelsy:**  
But all of her friends  
stuck up their nose **-The others stuck up their noses at Dakota dressing(4 the moment) in baggy clothes**  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes

**Everyone:**  
He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy **(They waved bye at each other)**  
he wasnt good enough for her (They shook heads no)  
She had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth

**Alyssa,Morgan, and Chelsy:**  
five years from now  
she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
shes all alone  
she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rocking up MTV  
she calls up her friends  
they already know  
and they've all got tickets  
to see his show  
she tags along  
and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man  
that she turned down

**Dakota and Jane:**  
He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
he wasnt good enough for her  
now hes a superstar  
slaming on his guitar  
does your pretty face  
see what hes worth?

**Jane and Heidi:**  
He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
he wasnt good enough for her  
now hes a superstar  
slaming on his guitar  
does your pretty face  
see what hes worth?

**Bella:...Wait Bella?::**  
sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boys mine now  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be  
there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
**Dakota:-in Bella's face::**

He's just a boy  
and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
we are in love  
haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world  
**All of them:**

Im with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
ill be back stage after the show  
Ill be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

**Felix:**  
Im with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
ill be back stage after the show  
Ill be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

After Felix sung that the Girls couldn't help laughing.

"I didn't know you guys could sing!" Jasper said in awe. I , on the other hand, was thinking about

Bella.

"Morgan, your turn-solo."Kelsy.

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it

Misunderstood (oh oh)  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Ohhhhhhhh  
I wish I could (oh oh)  
Fit in with all the rest but I ohhhhh woah

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say yeah 'cuz

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy  
'Cuz I'm livin' my life and  
I don't think about it

A shooting star (oh oh)  
Twinkling across the sky at night  
Ohhhhh ho  
Near or far  
I'm wishing everything will be alright  
Ohhhh woah

Got my own dreams  
Got my own plans  
Gonna get there anyway I can 'cuz

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy  
'Cuz I'm living my life and  
I don't think about it

('bout it, 'bout it)  
('bout it, 'bout it)

(instrumental)

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say yeah 'cuz

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy  
'Cuz I'm livin' my life and  
I don't think about it

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it (I don't think about it)  
Being myself there ain't no doubt about it (woah woah)  
I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear (no)  
I'm so happy  
'Cuz I'm livin' my life and  
I don't think about it

Think about it, Think about it

(I don't think about it)

Oh I don't wanna think about it

(I don't think about it)

woah oh

(I don't think about it)

Yeah

'Cuz I'm livin' my life  
And I don't think about it

"Dakota sing those songs you wrote. Please?" Bella asked Dakota who nodded as everyone sat down waiting.

"This is a song I wrote about-well when I was human. The pain I went through," Dakota said

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with me.  
I'm gonna let it go

"Well?" She asked us-that song was very sad. Jake came in quietly listening.

"Next song is about well I'll sing it then you tell me."

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

"Next...."

You got my eye  
And I'm tryin' to holla at ya  
You're walking by  
And I trip on the furniture  
I'm on my ride down  
Won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake,shake,**(she shook her hips)**  
And I'm spinnin'  
It's like a one win race  
Yeah,I'm winnin'**(showed a smile)**  
I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
So,let's bring the heat

CHORUS  
Cause' there ain't nothin' to it  
Just gotta do it  
You got to own it,own it  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
When it's hot like that(Burn it up like that)  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
When you got it like that(Yeah,it's hot like that)  
Eh Eh  
Gotta make it say  
Eh Ehhh  
So  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum

You got me floatin' ten feet  
Off the ground  
It's like whoa  
I'm up  
And I can't come down  
My heart's pumpin'  
And it's workin' overtime  
I got the crazy butterflies**(made butterflies appear)**  
We're doin' it right  
When we work together  
I'll give up my side  
It don't get better  
If you want my team  
Gotta figure it out  
It's you and me  
No doubt,  
CHORUS  
There ain't nothin' to it  
Just gotta do it  
You got to own it,own it  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
When it's hot like that(Burn it up like that)  
Move to the beat(You gotta dip it down low)  
When you got it like that(Yeah,it's hot like that)  
Eh Eh  
Gotta make it say  
Eh Ehhh  
So  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum  
You gotta Bang A Drum  
Turn it up  
Bang A Drum  
Yeah  
Bang A Drum  
Turn it up  
Bang A Drum

You got my eye  
And I'm tryin' to holla at ya  
You're walking by  
And I trip on the furniture  
I'm on my ride down  
Won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake,shake,  
And I'm spinnin'  
It's like a one win race  
Yeah,I'm winnin'  
I'm all dizzy when you're here with me  
So,let's bring the heat

CHORUS  
There ain't nothing to it(Bang A Drum)  
Just gotta do it(Bang A Drum)  
You got to own it,own it  
Move to the beat(You gotta dip it down low)  
Cause' it's hot like that(Burn it up like that)  
Move to the beat of  
Your own drum  
You got it like that(Yeah,it's hot like that)  
Eh Eh  
Gotta make it ay  
Eh Ehhh  
So  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum  
Gotta Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Yeah,Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum  
Gotta Bang A Drum(Turn it up)  
Bang A Drum

"These are the new ones." Dakota said

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La

Verse 1:  
Six a.m.  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed,  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay.....

Chorus:  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free  
When I fly  
When I fly

Verse 2:  
Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around...

Chorus:  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore.......

Fly  
Oh Oh Oh  
Fly

And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La

"This is a song I wrote for Jake mostly."

Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
You got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity camed again  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo

"Well? They sucked didn't they? Knew it." Dakota said running out of the room.

"Those.....she....." Kelsy.

"She opened up to us! And we didn't say anything." Morgan yelled

"Dakota always kept her music to herself. Actually since Jake came into her life she's been the loner, quiet one-well sometimes. I think that what happened to her in her human life made her this way." Chelsy said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I...we didn't tell you the whole thing,"Kelsy started. Jake came closer.

"Dakota was _always_ bullied, She had to be put in the hospital a lot- so much all the nurses and doctors knew her name. Yeah I got bullied but not like Dakota, she used to be a sweet girl, but she was bullied, she was put in a coma! I couldn't stand it, Dakota never once complained- she didn't want us to worry. One time I was the one about to get hit a glass, Dakota threw herself in front of me. Had to have stiches to remove the glass, do you have any idea what its like to have to watch your twin sister get beat with; glass bottles, sticks, fists, and feet while being held down? She never once said anything-she didn't talk for monthes after that happened then she got attacked- and left for dead." Kelsy said looking down.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Jake growled at Kelsy

"One thing you need to understand about Dakota, she doesn't like to see people hurt. Why do you think she makes sure we don't fight. She's used to be the one hurt, and attacked. It took us a year to get Dakota back, but she's never been the same. The reason Jake, is because she didn't want you to be worried-she's not used to it. Only from us rarely.

Jane rushed in carring a note

"Dakota's been kidnapped-so has Bella." What?! Jake and I growled and took the note out of Kelsy's hand and read it. It was from Victoria

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, Falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady.  
Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.  
Take a key and lock her up,  
My fair lady.  
How will we build it up,  
Build it up, Build it up?  
How will we build it up,  
My fair lady?  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, Silver and gold.  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.  
Gold and silver I have none,  
I have none, I have none.  
Gold and silver I have none,  
My fair lady.  
Build it up with needles and pins,  
Needles and pins, Needles and pins.  
Build it up with needles and pins,  
My fair lady.  
Pins and needles bend and break,  
Bend and break, Bend and break.  
Pins and needles bend and break,  
My fair lady.  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, Wood and clay.  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady.  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, Wash away.  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady.  
Build it up with stone so strong,  
Stone so strong, Stone so strong.  
Build it up with stone so strong,  
My fair lady.  
Stone so strong will last so long,  
Last so long, Last so long.  
Stone so strong will last so long,  
My fair lady. _

_Your precious ladies wrote you two a poem:_

_Dakota's poem to Jake:_

_Death is when your loved ones must depart  
Death is a sharp pain to the heart  
Death is a feeling of permanent sadness & pain  
Death is when your loved ones have forever gone away  
Death is a call to heaven or hell  
Death is an eternal mansion or cell  
Death is a lesson to learn about  
Death is a loss, without a doubt  
Death is an unhappy feeling to have  
Death is unpleasant on anyone's behalf  
Death is something we all will go through  
Death is a storm waiting to brew  
Death is a lingering crow always overhead  
Death is a soul, done being fed  
Death is cruel,  
Death is unfair,  
Why death?  
Does death care? _

_Death is unkind,  
Death breaks hearts,  
Why death?  
Do you like to part?  
Death is here,  
Death is there,  
Why death?  
Why be everywhere?  
Death is the end,  
Death is to die,  
Why death?  
To make people cry?  
Death was created,  
Death is still here,  
Why death?  
We live in fear,  
Death is death,  
Death is dead,  
Why death?  
Because death said.  
Death is forever, so don't flirt with death  
Death is painful, so stay away from knifes  
Death is not for lovers, so don't die  
Death is not for me, so don't even try  
Death is never clear, so be careful  
Death is never fun, so stay away from strangers  
Death is never pleasing, so don't get caught up in the hype  
Death is never fair, so get use to it  
Death is always occurring, so don't forget it  
Death is never what u expect, so expect the unexpected  
Death is not for you, so please don't give up_

_Death is forever, so don't forget that _

_Bella's poem to Edward:_

_Death is forever, so dont flirt with death  
Death is painfull, so stay away from knifes  
Death is not for lovers, so dont die  
Death is not for me, so dont even try  
Death is never clear, so be carefull  
Death is never fun, so stay away from strangers  
Death is never pleasing, so dont get caught up in the hype  
Death is never fair, so get use to it  
Death is always occuring, so dont forget it  
Death is never what u expect, so expect the unexpected  
Death is not for you, so please dont give up  
Death is forever, so dont forget that _

_'Sleep well Edward dearest, and of course you too you smelly mutt.' You two must be smart, read the poems try and find the location or else your ladies will be sent back piece by piece_

_-Victoria._


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

Everyone was worried about Bella and Dakota then Alyssa's mind went from-god help us!- to Dakota's voice

You know I used to hear a voice that said Troubles coming better stay in bed Then I tried to run away Cause i didn't even know my own strength I was shocked, no i couldn't believe My world rocked, it was news to me When I looked in the mirror today I looked back and i heard me say I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like i mean it! I Got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!

Someone to rely on and looks good on tv To save the day, is part of the routine Out of my way, this is the job for me! I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like i mean it In control and so good to go yeah Figure it out and it's time you know!

i got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be! (all i wanna be) Someone to rely on and looks good on tv (yeaaa) To save the day, is part of the routine Out of my way, this is the job for me!

i got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!! Someone to rely on and looks good on tv To save the day, is part of the routine Out of my way, this is the job for me!

There's a hero in me yeah There's a hero in me-e oh, oh, oh, whoah, whoah,

The music and everything, then Jakes' mind

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day Had gone all wrong and been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneaking out late, tapping on his window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow Cause it's late and his mama don't know Our song is the way he laughs The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I... wrote down our song

Alyssa and Jake looked confused, but I was starting to figure it out; Rose's mind

This is how I feel -everyday. Always I never healed-till I met you guys-I started too.

I can almost see it,  
The dream I'm dreamin'  
But theres a voice inside my head sayin'  
You'll never reach it

Every step I'm taking Every move I make feels Lost with no direction My fate is shaking

But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high Theres always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be a up-hill battle Sometimes were gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about whats waiting on the other side Its the climb

The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Sometimes it might knock me down But, No, I'm not breaking I may not know it But these are the moments that I'm gonna remember Most, yeah Just gotta keep goin'

And, I, I got to be Strong Just Keep pushing, oh 'Cause theres always gonna be another mountain Were always gonna wanna make it through Always gonna be a up-hill battle Sometimes were gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about whats waiting on the other side Its The Climb

Yeah

Theres always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be a up-hill battle Sometimes were gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about whats waiting on the other side Its the climb

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby Its all about Its all about The climb Keep the faith, keep your faith woah

Rose fell to the ground: Emmetts' mind

Bella:  
Buddy youre a boy make a big noise Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo face You big disgrace Kickin your can all over the place Both Girls:  
We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Dakota:  
Buddy youre a young man hard man Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo face You big disgrace Wavin your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Bella:  
Buddy youre an old man poor man Pleadin with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day Both Girls:  
You got mud on your face You big disgrace Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you We will we will rock you

My mind Bella

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala

I can't lalalala I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop Give me give me give me what you got got Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more Don't even talk about the consequence Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think Cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you Alalalala alalalala You can take take take take take time time To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life Give me give me give me all of you you Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around To answer all the questions left behind And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today You've still got me to hold you up up And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched Alalalala alalalala Untouched Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Alice's mind:

Hi Barbie Hi Ken D'you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party.

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.

Carilisle and Esme-there are no words or songs for us too put into words- we love you so much. We're alright, we are were the Romians attacked me, Victoria lied about us being in --

"Girls, time running out time- who's first- Bella?Dakota? Hmmm-how about first we get Riley to 'take' care of you two since your mates don't." Victoria was all was quiet.

Edward I know your listening please to Jake that I love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't strong enough-Edward get to the trees where you all were hiding the first time. Bella will be there. Don't wait for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Edward I know your listening please to Jake that I love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't strong enough-Edward get to the trees where you all were hiding the first time. Bella will be there. Don't wait for me.

Epov...

I told my family what Dakota said and what had happened with Victoria. They all growled except for Rose who was still dry-sobbing she spoke,

"Why did she send me that? I....Inever really liked her." Rose asked looking at everyone, Alyssa answered.

"She sent you that, because she is telling you something that you have to figure out." Alyssa told Rose as we ran to the field. As we approuched the trees we saw Dakota crouched infront of Bella. Dakota is so self-less. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsy smirk and nod. She turned to us and smiled before walking out of the trees into the field Victoria's eyes never leaving her. Kelsy stopped infront of Victoria and punched her

"That is for taking my sisters." another punch "That is for just pissing me off." and then she was gone. Dakota and Bella was floating and and transparent, like ghosts. They looked at another and hugged each other, then we heard them.

They came in from all places; witches,children of the moon, fairies,pixes, vampires, they all surronded Victoria and her army. Dakota glanced over at us fixed her arm, smiled and throw Bellla towards us. I caught Bella and held her to me tightly.

"Did you really think that I would not be backed up? Do you know who you are messing with?" Dakota showed her something on her wrist and Victoria froze, Kelsy appeared next to her and showed Victoria her wrist. Victoria also froze at the sight of her wrists and did something we did not imagen, she dropped to her knees and begged

"Please Your Vampiress! Please show mercy on my lowly form." Victoria begged as the vampires,fairies,pixies,witches,children of the moon formed a circle around her and then our ears were filled with a scream.

The army of Victoria's ran off understanding who Dakota and Kelsy were. Dakota's army turned to them and bowed. Two pixies stepped forward.

"Your Vampiress, the time of the war is coming. I assume you have gotten your gift?" One pixie with water blue hair and eyes asked.

Dakota nodded "Yes Nil'ka." Kelsy stiffened slightly and this did not go unnoticed by the other pixie.

"Are you well?" The pixie with short black spikie hair with water blue and sea green running through it, and the strangest eyes- dark purple with lighting strikes of pink and blue in it asked.

Kelsy smiled "Yes Katalina. I am very well." Kelsy said the last part looking at Dakota who was in deep conversation with Nil'ka. Everyone was tense waiting for one of them to move. I heard the thoughts of my family all were glad they were alright. Carlisle's though was very upseting...

'They are the Vampiress'? Why did I not know, everyone took a straight attachment to them. I am, for a first time since James, worry-this is something I can not prevent from happening. But who is the thrid?'

"Your Highness where is the Thrid? Is she well?" Katalina asked as Nil'ka took care of Dakota's wounds. Bella pushed herself away from me and took a step into the field. Everything stopped and Dakota and Kelsy smiled a sad smile.

"I am present." Bella said in a clear,bell voice. Everything froze then. Esme fell to the ground dry-sobbing as Bella walked over to Dakota and Kelsy. Then the army bowed at them and a short pixie red spikie hair and fierce green eyes danced forward and hugged Bella.

"Hi! I am Alilcia. We are going to be the best of friends I see it! Hey do you like shopping?" Kelsy and Dakota were shaking their heads silently laughing at the pixie. Alice went forward and ended up on the ground being growled at.

"Let her up. That is Alice. She is our sister." Kelsy said in a commanding voice Alice was let up given apologies.

"It is fine. Alilicia I love shopping! I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and I can see the future." Alice sqealed. Alilcia squealed making the vampires cover their ears.

"You do?!" Alilcia screamed turning to Kelsy and Dakota who were talking and slowly walking away" What have we done? We unleashed TWO PIXIES!" Kelsy hollered with Dakota joining her...

"Two who love to shop." she looked at Kelsy and they nodded looking at Alilcia then to the others.

"Alilcia what should or will we do? What have you seen?" Dakota asked quietly as if already knowing. I read Alilcia's mind. I fell to the ground bringing Jacob down with me.

(Well Dakota, I see.....you leaving. It would protect them.) Alilcia answered in her head. Dakota looked away as Alilcia bent her head in sorrow and went forward to hug Dakota.

"I'm sorry My Queen. If there was any other way.... I know you both are happy." Alilcia looked up with blue tears in her eyes. Kelsy sighed knowing that once Dakota spoke it would be over.

Dakota stood tall and firm-she looked around the field before speaking "I have been informed how the future that is to happen to us," she paused looking around Our gazes locked as she opened her mind open to me -It's the only way Edward. Jake has to live. Our family has to surivive and if that means for Kelsy and I to leave then so be it.-

"The war is approaching and we all know what will happen at the time of it. Therefore I'm afraid Kelsy and I must now. It is of great need for our family and everyone to live. We leave not out of fear for ourselves but fear for you." Dakota said and Jake and I sobbed hard. Our family fell to the ground.I looked up in time to see a boy of 18 appear infront of Dakota and Kelsy. Kelsy stepped infront of Dakota started to shake her head biting her lip.

"What do you want? Didn't we get rid of you five....six years ago?" Kelsy growled her eyes pitch black. But the boy didn't look at her only to Dakota as she stared back in fear.

"Hello there Princess. Remember me? The one who you gave your innocence to?" Dakotas' head snapped up at him she glaring

"You mean when you TOOK IT FROM ME? Or when you gave me this scar? Or dragged me acroos glass covered floor cutting my back?" She growled lifting up her shirt to show many long harsh scars running down her back.

The boy shook his head smriking "No you gave it to me."

"Oh yes because punching your back and screaming 'no' was wanting it?" Kelsy growled.

"Royce leave me alone! I HATE YOU!" Dakota screamed and Rosalie's head snapped forward, she whispered "I thought I killed him." before her eyes went cold and Emmett figured out that this was THE Royce and growled.

Jacob looked at me confused "Rose was raped by Royce, who raped beat and raped Rose that's why she's a vampire. Dakota was human when he raped her and tortured her." He phased at the moment I told him about Dakota.

"At least Rose was pretty. I mean her body was so......perfect-" Royce was pummeled by Emmett and Rose while Jake rubbed up against Dakota to comfort her.

"ROSE?!"Royce yelled in fright. Rose grinned

"In the flesh. Royce meet my husband Emmett." Emmett moved closer. Dakota stood up next to Rose grinning

"And meet my husband Jake." Jake moved closer to Dakota. We watched as Emmett and Jacob attacked and killed Royce. Dakota sighed and looked at Jacob sadly.  
She whimpered sadly and dropped to her knees infront of him she looked up at him.

"Jake,"Dakota looked down and Jake dipped his head to hers "I'm doing this to protect you. And our family, and Talia. And for our future. I don't want to leave you but I have too." She looked up into his eyes and ran her hand through his fur. "We'll be together again. I love you take care of yourself and our family."

Kelsy looked at Dakota with sadness in her eyes. Dakota moved to Rose and Emmett "You might not like me but your my sister and I love you." Dakota touched Rose's stomach "Now its your turn to love your own." Dakota smiled sadly" Take care of your daughter Rose." Her sisters ran foreward and hugged them both and whispered 'be safe' Kelsy and Dakota looked at everyone and spoke

"Goodbye everyone! Be safe and we'll see you soon. We love you." and then they were gone.

Jacob fell to the ground and Alyssa ran too him and placed her arms around him and spoke softly to him as he shifted back to human. Rose and Emmett were sobbing and placed their hands on Rose's stomach.

"Come on lets go home." I said softly and helped Jacob up. The army followed us slowly.

* 100 years late*

"Come on! Fight!" Jacob yelled at the army in training. Ever since Dakota left he turned angry and stayed to himself. He barely smiled except to Talia or Bella.

"DADDY!!!"Talia screamed running into the training room.

"Hey Princess."Jake said hugging her tightly. I looked away.

"Daddy the war has started." With that statement everyone ran outside and started fighting.  
About 20 minutes in we were winning and then we heard.

"Now what do we have here."It was a cold amused voice and two vampire girl walked out of the were twins. Both had Black hair and dark amber eyes.

"I don't know Just. Maybe a war?" The one on the right spoke with a light teasing voice.

"Well Nikki maybe they just don't know how to stay away." The first voice spoke glaring at the army attacking walked forward and stopped infront of us and placed their hands on their hips .At the same side.

"Well maybe someone should give them their...JUST DESERTS!" Just giggled while Nikki rolled her eyes.

Edward is their something familer about those two?-Emmett. I nodded slightly.

"What are you two..mere girls going to do to stop us?" One newborn asked them floating closer and Just moved with him.

"Maybe this."And with a wave of her hand she set half the army on fire.

"Aww poor baby." Nikki said pouting." Did someone get a little burnt?" Just and Nikki laughed.

"But Just its more like this" Nikki said taking out the rest of the army.

"That was fun." They both said turning to us. Just looked at Jacob.

"Are you okay?" She asked everyone but looked at Jake.

"We're fine."I spoke my voice sounded lifeless.

"Their leaving didn't help did it?"Just asked sadly.

"Did they really care for us? We were just pawns to them." Rose said. Jake growled. Just and Nikki looked hurt and sad.

"Would...would you want them back?"Nikki asked.

"Probably not. Why let them hurt us again." Rose said like she was speaking for everyone. Just nodded and looked at Nikki and moved her head. They started to leave.  
Just looked back and walked to Jake.

"She'd want you to have this. Since this is how you all feel." and gave him Dakotas ring and ran back to Nikki. When they reached the forest line their appearence changed into two long legged blonds one straight and the other mixed heritage waves.

"MOMMY!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!!" Talia shouted at the leaving forms. they stopped and turned slightly. And on Justs' face a very light scar running down hair face. And both had bright gold eyes that held sadness. Talia ran to Just and into her arms.

"Mommy please don't leave. They didn't mean it. Though they know you and Aunt Kelsy left for their own good." Talia said Just raised her hand to Talias hair and moved it out of her face.

"Oh sweetie. I missed so much of your life I'm not going to miss anymore." Dakota took Talia in her arms. Talia took Dakota hand and pulled her towards us. Dakota grabbed Kelsys hand.

They stood a few feet away from us close together and heads low.

"Hi."Dakota spoke quietly looking down. Kelsy grabbed Dakotas hand like she was in pain.

"Who?" Dakota looked at Kesy and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were filled with pain.

"Dakota?" Jacob asked stumbling forward and tripped. Dakota ran forward and caught him. They locked eyes. She smiled softly

"Missed me?" She asked quietly before he crashed his lips to hers. When they broke apart 3 minutes later. Their eyes held happiness and love.

"Welcome back love."He said and placed his hand on her cheek and placed her ring back on her finger.

"Good to be back Jake." 


	7. Chelsy

Chelsy Rennee Bennett

Hair golden like a fire long like a river

eyes the color of healthy grass

She's bright like the sun.

My sister Chelsy and I have a very complex relationship, she's seen my heartache,my happiness and my supports me in what I we act as though we hate each is older than me, so she's big sister. She's so smart and beautiful and everything I'm can I follow in her footsteps? I love my sister and even though she may think I love Morgan more or like Morgan more, I love them both the same. Chelsy my sister I love to fight with and annoy. Morgan my sister I love to talk to and goof with.

I love you Chelsy!


End file.
